El primer amor de Rin
by Kxshxmxtx
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si un día tu primer amor se va de la ciudad? Pues te sentirías triste y te costaría olvidarle. Pues esto fue lo que le ocurrió a Matsuoka, a causa de un accidente el primer amor de su vida se fue sin darles explicaciones ni a él, ni a sus amigos. Luego de diez años ella vuelve haciendo que los sentimientos de él florecieran otra vez, pero ya no era la misma[ACEPTO OCS]
1. Chapter 1

**Shion: Hi! bueno esta es mi primer fic de Free! he escrito otro fics, pero en el fandom de Inazuma eleven nwn**

 **Sadaharu: Ohayo, yo soy uno de los OCs de Shion nwn En fin, mi creadora ha escrito esto hace algun tiempo, lo había dejado atras pero decidió retomarlo y esta vez decidió publicarlo, comenzo publicandolo en Wattpad, aun que tiene pocas visitas ella lo seguira escribiendo con el sueño de que en algun momento más personas lo lean.**

 **Shion: Así es, así que si es que alguien quiere leerlo desde esa plataforma me haría un gran favor y yo estaría muy agradecida**

 **Sadaharu: Bien aquí les dejaré la sinopsis de este fic: "** _ **Rin Matsuoka y Izanami Kishimoto (TU) son amigos desde que tenían uso de la memoria. Ella es el primer amor de Matsuoka, aun que el jamás quiera admitirlo, así fue. Un día a causa de un terrible accidente Izanami se va del país, yéndose a vivir a Corea del sur. Aquella noticia impacto mucho a sus tres mejores amigos: Rin, Mako, y Haru, quienes siempre tuvieron la pregunta de porque ella o sus padres habían decidido eso. 10 años más tarde cuando Matsuoka recordaba a su amiga y primer amor más que nunca ella vuelve a la ciudad haciendo que sus sentimientos por ella renacieran, ya que jamás se fueron, pero todo lo que él había pensado que ocurriría cuando ella volviera nunca ocurrió, paso algo completamente diferente, ella no lo recordaba. Pronto Rin con ayuda de sus amigos trataran de que ella recuerde su pasado y de paso juntaran a ambos chicos"**_

 **Shion: Como ven utilizare ocs, pero en realidad ustedes pueden idealizar que estos ocs son ustedes nwn ya que no me gusta mucho trabajar con rayita o Tn, por eso prefiero darles nombre nwn aun así Izanami seran ustedes, y los otros dos ocs que pareceran también pueden ser ustedes :) Espero hayan comprendido. Bueno no los aburro más y los dejo con el prólogo.**

* * *

Prologo:

Era un día lluvioso y cuatro chicos se encontraban jugando por los pasillos del colegio, sabían que no debía de correr pues podía ocurrir un accidente, pero su aburrimiento les gano y comenzaron a jugar al pillarse. Era el turno de Rin, quien fue detrás de su mejor amiga Izanami, chica con la cuál eran como hermanos puesto que se conocían de que tenían uso de su memoria. Ambos chicos eran bastante rapidos y esquivaban todo lo que se ponía en su camino.

—Sueña con querer atraparme, Matsuoka—Dijo la chica entre risas, mientras corría a toda velocidad, su cabello negro se movía con cada movimiento.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Izanami-san—Dijo el peli-rojo comenzando a alcanzar a la chica. De pronto cuando ambos se encontraban bajando las escaleras Rin la pillo, fue en esos momentos que la chiquilla perdió el equilibrio, tropezándose con sus propios pies, provocando que cayera por las escaleras, el peli-rojo miro horrorizado la escena y bajo rápidamente las escaleras hasta Izanami, una vez que llego junto a ella la movio un poco, esta entre abrió los ojos y con las pocas fuerzas que tenía todo el rostro del chico, mientras algunas lagrimas caían por las mejillas del peli-rojo.

—Oye estaré bien—Pronto llegaron profesores y más alumnos, y por las escaleras aprecieron Haru y Makoto, quienes también estaban jugando, ambos al ver la escena quedaron sorprendidos. Al poco tiempo llego la ambulancia, los tres chicos quedaron en el lugar de los hechos y de pronto alguien dijo.

—Todo fue culpa de Rin—Comentó uno de los chicos.

—Si, yo lo vi empujarla—Dijo otro supuesto testigo.

—Dejen de decir estupideces—Dijo Haru defendiendo a su amigo.

—El jamás podría lastimar a Izanami-chan—Hablo esta vez Makoto, el peli-rojo limpio sus lagrimas.

—Gracias chicos—Luego el profesor llamo a los tres chicos y comenzó a hacerle preguntas, Rin balbuceaba las respuestas, mientras Haru y Mako lo apoyaban. Luego de eso ambos chicos le prometieron a Rin ir a ver a la chica después de clases, pero algo inesperado ocurrió cuando ambos llegaron al hospital, Izanami había sido trasladada a otra ciudad ¿Cuál? Pues nadie quiso decírselos. Rin volvió a su casa muy triste y durante algunos días no fue el mismo chico. Tiempo después por algunos rumores se enteraron que su amiga estaba viviendo en Corea del sur, los tres chicos se impresionaron mucho ante aquel suceso ¿Por que sus padres habían decidido eso? Era algo que los chicos jamás pudieron responder, pues no supieron nada más sobre ella, Izanami jamás intento comunicarse nuevamente con sus amigos, pero no era porque no quería, la razón era porque no los recordaba, ella había perdido su memoria. Por otro lado, luego de que supieron que su mejor amiga no volvería, a Rin le costo olvidar el tema, pero tuvo que seguir adelante, aun que jamás se olvido de ella, quien aun que el no quiera reconocerlo fue su primer amor.

.

.

.

*Años mas tarde*

Rin se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando perdidamente el techo, perdido en sus jodidos pensamientos, el apretó los puños, aquel día se cumplían diez años desde que Izanami se había ido, el de ojos magenta se sentó a la orilla de su cama y miro una foto en donde se encontraba Makoto, Haruka, Izanami y él, aquella foto había sido tomada en él cumpleaños de Rin.

—¿Por que te fuiste así? ¿como si nada hubiera pasado?—Dijo el chico con un tono de voz melancólico mientras tomaba la foto entre sus manos—Se supone que eramos mejores amigos ¿Por que lo hisiste Izanami?—Seguía preguntándose el chico, luego volvió a recostarse, coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca y cerro los ojos—Me gustaría volver a verte.

* * *

 **Shion: Bien y este ha sido el pequeño prólogo, espero les haya gustado nwn**

 **Sadaharu: El primer capitulo ya esta listo, y dentro de poco se subira.**

 **Shion: Por cierto, siempre subire primero los capitulo en Wattpad, por si quieren leer por ahí, mi cuenta es ShionKishimoto o solo buscan el título de la historia nwn. gracias de ante mano, si el prólogo les gusto no duden en dejar review o pongan en favorito la historia.**

 **Los dos: Matta ne minna! Se les quiere mucho, hasta pronto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shion: Hi! Les traigo la conti nwn se que me demore mucho:c y eso que tenía el capitulo listo, pero no había tenido tiempo de subirlo.**

 **Sadaharu: por otro lado debemos informar algo muy importante que deberían de saber lectores y escritores. Se han encontrado páginas que copian nuestras historias, tan cual al pie de la letra, no podemos dejar los links, pues ya saben que no se puede, pero es para que esten atentos y si en alguna página de facebook lo llegan a ver difundir y denunciar dichas páginas.**

 **Shion: Así es, mejor prevenir que lamentar uwu Bien, por otro lado les dejamos el primer capitulo.**

* * *

Capitulo 1:

"Un reencuentro doloroso"

 _ **Sabado por la tarde...**_

Miraba atentamente su taza con café, lo tomo con ambas manos deleitándose con el rico aroma de aquel obscuro liquido, para luego tomar un sorbo. La chica miro hacia la ventana observando el verde paisaje cubierto por el cielo gris, aquel día estaba bastante frió, pero que más iban a esperar, estaban en pleno invierno, luego volvió su vista hasta la chica que estaba en frente suyo, esta tenía sus cabellos sueltos, eran color rosa pastel estaban cortados en capas dándole un aspecto rebelde y descuidado, además de que tenía el cabello ondulado. Su flequillo lo llevaba hacia el lado izquierdo tapando toda su frente y parcialmente cubría parte de su ojos, este tenía algunos mechones teñidos de color celeste. La chiquilla al parecer disfrutaba gustosa de su lectura, su mirada lo decía todo, e incluso la manera en que sus ojos brillaban la delataban, realmente eran un libro interesante. La de ojos fucsia aclaro su garganta esperando que la chica frente a ella la mirara por unos momentos, al contrario la chica siguió con su lectura, mientras que la chica era ignorada, lo intento una vez más y esta vez la peli-rosa dejo su libro de lado mirando interrogante a la chica.

—Miharu ¿Cuanto falta?—Preguntó la de cabellos negros.

—Paciencia pequeño saltamontes—Contestó con diversión la peli-rosa.

—Hablo en serio—Dijo con un tono serió

—Das miedo Izanami-chan—Rió la chica, luego observo por la ventana—Aun falta un poco para llegar a la estación—Así era, ambas chicas estaban viajando en tren hasta la ciudad natal de Izanami, la joven peli-negra había decidió volver a su hogar, sus padres se lo permitieron y se hospedarían en la casa de la hermana de su madre.

—Esta bien—Dijo la chica volviendo su mirada hasta la ventana, aburrida saco un viejo mp3, busco sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música, ella aun no recordaba de donde había salido ese Mp3, le pregunto a sus padres si ellos se lo había regalado, ellos contestaron que no y tampoco sabían quién había sido, era un gran misterio para Inazami. Las canciones de dicho Mp3 ya venían en este, la chica no recordaba haber descargado aquellas canciones y todas eran de distintos artistas, todas aquellas canciones no eran las favoritas de la chica, aun así le gustaban mucho, aun así seguía siendo un misterio...

—¡Izanami, llegamos despierta!—Dijo Miharu moviendo a la chica, de a poco la aludida fue abriendo los ojos, se había quedado dormida.

—¿Llegamos?—Preguntó estirándose un poco.

—Así es, tu tía debe de estarnos esperando—Sonrió la peli-rosa. Izanami se coloco de pie y busco sus maletas, luego ambas bajaron del tres, y a un costado de la estación estaba la hermana de la madre de Izanami, las chicas se acercaron a donde estaba ella y la saludaron. Izanami no recordaba mucho de su tía, pues desde que se fue de la ciudad su contacto disminuyo, y pasaban como dos años sin verse.

—Izanami-chan que alegría verte—Dijo la joven mujer sonriendo calidamente.

—Ohayo Nanami-san—Dijo la peli-negra.

—Un gusto Nanami-san—Dijo Miharu haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Tú debes ser Aizawa Miharu ¿Cierto?—Preguntó la mujer.

—Así es, yoroshiku ne—Sonrió la peli-rosa.

—Bien, será mejor que vayamos a casa, esta muy frió como para quedarnos más tiempo aquí—Entonces ambas chicas siguieron a Nanami hasta su auto, y dentro de unos minutos estaban frente a su nuevo hogar—Entren chicas, les preparare chocolate caliente.

—Tu tía es muy simpatica—Comentó Miharu entrando en la casa.

—Lamentablemente no recuerdo mucho—Dijo Izanami cerrando la puerta. De pronto escuchan voces desde uno de los salones.

—" _Uta-chan la serie ya comenzó"_ —Dijo una voz masculina.

—" _Ya voy Nagisa-san"_ —Dijo la voz de un niño. Izanami y Miharu se miraron interrogantes.

—Chicas pasen por aquí—Dijo la mujer conduciendo a ambas chicas a la sala principal donde se encontraban dos chicos sentados viendo la televisión

—¡Oka-san!—Exclamó el más joven en la habitación, luego volvió la vista hasta las dos chicas, Miharu sonrió amablemente, mientras que Izanami sonrió levemente. Por otro lado el rubio que cuidaba de Uta miro con detención a ambas chicas.

—Uta-kun ella es tu prima Kishimoto Izanami—Dijo la mujer presentado a su sobrina, esta hizo una pequeña reverencia—Y ella es Aizawa Miharu, la mejor amiga de tu prima. Desde hoy viviran con nosotros—el pequeño sonrió.

—Bienvenida Nee-chan—Dijo chico, Izanami abrió levemente los ojos ante lo que había escuchado, una pequeña y amable sonrisa surco sus labios y se agacho hasta la altura del menor revolviendo el cabello negro azulado de este.

—Gracias Uta-kun—Dijo la peli-negra sonriendo de lado.

—Nanami-san será mejor que yo me vaya, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado—Dijo el chico rubio sonriendo tiernamente.

—Nagisa-kun quédate un rato más, estaba por servir algo caliente par beber—Dijo la mujer—Por cierto, él es Nagisa y es nuestro vecino, vive unas casas más allá y cada vez que puede viene a jugar con Uta-kun.

—Yoroshiku ne—Dijo Nagisa haciendo una reverencia mientras sonreía.

—¿Podrás quedarte?—Preguntó Nanami.

—Vamos Nagisa-san quédate, onegai—Insistió el pequeño Uta colocando ojos de cachorro, haciendo que el chico se rindiera.

—Claro Nanami-san me quedare—Respondió amablemente el chico.

—Estupendo, ire a preparar el chocolate caliente, chicas ustedes pónganse cómodas—Luego la mujer fue hasta la cocina dejando a los cuatro chicos en el salón principal. Las chicas se sentaron a ver la televisión, mientras que Nagisa y Uta veían una revista de videojuegos, pronto llego Nanami-san con las bebidas calientes y se sentaron a conversar, luego de casi una hora Nagisa tuvo que volver a su casa.

—Gracias por todo Nanami-san—Dijo el chico justo frente a la puerta.

—No hay de que Nagisa-kun—Dijo la mujer sonriendo calidamente—Vuelve cuando quieras.

—Adios Uta-chan, Izanami-san, Miharu-san, nos vemos otro día—Dijo el chico justo antes de salir de la casa. Estaba oscureciendo y las chicas se encontraban organizando las cosas en su nuevo cuarto.

—Me alegro de que me invitaras Izanami-chan—Dijo Miharu lanzándose en su nueva cama.

—Ni loca te dejaría—Dijo la chica con un leve sonrojo—Además eres mi única amiga.

—Aww, eres tan linda Izanami-chan—Miharu se lanzo a abrazar a su amiga.

—Hey no te pongas empalagosa—Dijo la peli-negra tratando de sacar a su amiga de sobre ella—Mejor vamos a dormir, estoy bastante cansada.

—Esta bien—Dijo volviendo hasta su cama y preparandose para dormir—Buenas noches Nami-chi.

—Agh, no me digas así—Dijo la chica.

—Es broma, es broma—Rió la peli-rosa—Que duermas bien.

—Tu igual—Dicho esto Izanami se dio una media vuelta conciliando el sueño dentro de pocos minutos.

 **000000000000**

 _ **Lunes por la mañana...**_

Un día nuevo de clases comenzaba, Rin y Gou caminaban al instituto, el chico iba con un semblante serio, mientras caminaba sin ganas, de vez en cuando arrastraba los pies o simplemente comenzaba a patear alguna piedra que hubiera por ahí, su hermana sentía que algo le ocurría a su hermano, últimamente estaba muy distraído, y algo deprimido, pasaba en su cuarto y casi no salia, tenía una idea de que podría ser pero no estaba del todo segura, así que había decidido preguntárselo.

—Onii-chan puedo preguntarte algo—Dijo Gou con algo de seriedad.

—¿Que ocurre?—Respondió el chico mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillo

—¿Has estado pensando en ella cierto?—Pregunto la chica, Rin paro de pronto, saco las manos de los bolsillos, Gou vio como este apretaba sus puños—Con que si es verdad.

—Tsk—Chasqueo su lengua comenzando a caminar otra vez, era verdad que últimamente había pensado mucho en Izanami, y se había distraído demasiado, tanto así que casi quema la cocina mientras cocinaba. Al llegar a clases, Rin fue hasta su salón encontrándose con Haru y Makoto.

—Ohayo Rin-chan—Dijo Makoto gentilmente.

—Ohayo chicos—Dijo Rin hacia ambos chicos mientras sonreía mostrando su tiburonesca dentadura.

—¿Te ocurre algo?—Pregunto Haru con su típica seriedad.

—¿Ah? ¿Porque lo preguntas Haru-chan?—Dijo el de cabellos rojos.

—Pues esa sonrisa fue fingida—Respondió el de cabellos azabache—Aparte te conozco muy bien, Rin—Maldito Haru, maldijo Rin desde sus adentros—Entonces ¿Que sucede?

—Esta bien, les contare—Suspiró Rin pesadamente—Recuerdan a Izanami—Ambos chicos asintieron y pues ya tenía una idea en mente de porque Rin actuaba de manera extraña—En fin, últimamente he estado pensando bastante ella, y me gustaría saber que es de ella—Respondió el chico para luego mirar por la ventana.

.

.

Mientras tanto entrando al instituto se encontraban Izanami y Miharu, muchos chicos quedaron mirándolas mientras hacían comentarios entre ellos. Miharu se percato de ello y se lo dijo a su amiga.

—Al parecer llamamos mucho la atención—Dijo risueña la peli-rosa.

—Sera mejor que dejen de mirarnos de esa manera, no me gusta—Dijo la peli-negra. Rápidamente se dirigieron hasta la oficina de la directora donde les entregarían sus horarios.

—Bien señoritas aquí están sus horarios ¡Que tengan un buen día!—Dijo la mujer y ambas chicas salieron del lugar, las clases ya habían comenzado y debían de irse rápidamente a sus respectivos salones.

—Rayos, estaremos en clases distintas—Dijo Miharu

—No te preocupes Mi-chan—Dijo Izanami

—¿Estarás bien?—Preguntó la peli-rosa.

—Claro, me preocupas tu en realidad—Contestó la peli-negra.

—Por mi es que menos deberías de preocuparte, estare muy bien—Sonrió la muchacha—Bien, nos vemos en el receso. Entonces la de largos cabellos negros carmin hasta su respectivo salón, una vez en frente de la puerta toco y fue abierta por el profesor encargado de esa clase a esa hora.

—¿Eres la nueva cierto?—Preguntó el hombre, ella solo asintió—Pues pasa y preséntate frente a tus compañeros—Una vez que la chica puso un pie dentro del salón, la vista de Rin se poso en ella, los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar como nunca, deseaba colocarse de pie e ir a abrazar a la chiquilla. Por otro lado Makoto y Haru no podían creer que su amiga había vuelto y los tres exigían muchas explicaciones por parte de la peli-negra. Izanami escribió su nombre en el pizarron y se presentó

—Ohayo—Hizo una pequeña reverencia, dijo con un semblante frívolo, los tres chicos desconocieron aquella faceta de la chica, pues esta siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro—Yo soy Kishimoto Izanami, espero nos llevemos bien—Rin la seguía mirando fijamente, aun no lo creía, ella estaba devuelta. Luego el profesor le dijo que escogiera su asiento, ella camino hasta el puesto que estaba enfrente de Matsuoka. Luego de la presentación el profesor comenzó la clase, el chico de cabellos rojos observo a Izanami toda la clase, enserio no podía concentrarse, lo unico que queria era ponerse de pie, tomar la mano de la chica y sacarla de la clase para poder abrazarla y pedirle disculpas, tenia tanta cosas que preguntarle, y pensaba hacerlo en el receso. La clase paso demasiado lento para el joven Matsuoka, siempre le pasaba lo mismo, pero aquella clase le pareció que había durado mil años. Rin ya lo había decidido hablaría con Izanami y le preguntara todas sus dudas, pero lo que no sabia era que la chica no lo recordaba, ya que aquel día había perdido algo de su memoria. El timbre para salir a receso había sonado, la muchacha estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas y cuando se disponía salir fue cuando Matsuoka la tomo de la muñeca, ella al sentir aquella cálida mano tocando su piel se volteo de inmediato encontrándose con los ojos magenta del chico, esta lo miro algo desconcertada. Desde la entrada del salón observaban Makoto y Haru en silencio.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó la muchacha con una calmada voz. Él se sorprendió ante la pregunta, no se lo esperaba, es más él esperaba que ella se lanzara a abrazarlo, pero no, todo fue completamente diferente.

—Izanami...—Dijo con una voz triste, pronto la chica dijo algo que dejaría bastante impactado al chico.

—¿Te conozco?—Pregunto la chica, los ojos magenta del chico se abrieron un poco y dentro de él algo le dolia, aquellas palabras fueron las que destruyeron a Rin. Los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a humedecerse, mientras que la peli-negra no entendía que le ocurría al chico—¿Ocurre algo?—luego de que ella dijera eso el peli-rojo salió corriendo del salon dirigiéndose a la azotea. Makoto y Haru habían observado la escena completamente y realmente estaban confundidos ¿Que le ocurrió a la Izanami que ellos conocían? ¿Que habrá pasado mientras ella no estuvo? ¿Porque no lo recuerda? Muchas dudas entraron en los tres chicos, el pasado de Izanami ahora era algo misterioso y enigmático y debían averiguar que había ocurrido.

* * *

 **Shion: Bien hasta aqui queda el primer capitulo nwn**

 **Sadaharu: Esperamos les haya gustado :3**

 **Shion: Por cierto, gracias a los que comentaron el fic, y a los que lo leyeron muchas gracias tambien.**

 **Sadaharu: Por cierto esta semana habra otra actualizacion de este fic nwn esperenla ansiosos jeje**

 **Shion: Bien ahora nosotros nos despediremos.**

 **Ambos: Matta ne!**

 ** _Publicado en:_**

 _ **F**_

 ** _a_**

 ** _n_**

 ** _f_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _c_**

 ** _t_**

 ** _i_**

 ** _o_**

 ** _n_**

 _ **.**_

 ** _n_**

 ** _e_**

 ** _t_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shion: Hi! Hi! ¿como están mis queridos lectores? Espero que muy bien nwn**

 **Sadaharu: Hola a todos**

 **Shion: Bien les vengo a dejar la conti y también quiero informarles que el jueves entro a clases, por lo que me demorare en las actualizaciones del fic, pero no crean que no lo haré nwn**

 **Sadaharu: y sin mas les dejamos el capítulo ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

.

.

.

Capitulo 2:

"Tropiezos"

.

.

.

Makoto y Haru fueron trás de su peli-rojo amigo. Ambos sabían perfectamente donde estaba Rin, él se había ido a la azotea, y probablemente se encontraba llorando mientras golpeaba algo, ya sea el piso o la pared. Una vez que llegaron a la azotea encontraron al chico sentado cerca de la baranda, miraba hacia el piso, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas meintras manetenía sus puños apretados. Haru se acerco a Rin, colocando su mano en el hombro del chico, este levanto la mirada secando sus lágrimas con su antebrazo.

—¿Ya estas mejor?—Preguntó Makoto con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.  
—No, me siento horrible—Contestó el peli-rojo, una par de lagrimas brotaron de sus orbes rojizos—¿Porque me desconoció?—Cuestino con la voz temblorosa, él aun no hayaba una razón para que ella no le reconociera. Haru y Makoto miraron con tristeza a su amigo, ambos sabían el gran cariño que le tenía a la chica y lo mucho que sufrio cuando esta se fue.  
—No lo sabemos—Dijo Makoto

—Fue realmente extraño que ella haya actuado asi—Comentó Haru—Ella no era así, algo debío de haberle ocurrido mientras estuvo en Corea.  
—Pero ¿Que le podría haner ocurrido?—Se cuestino Makoto. De pronto llegan corriendo Rei, Nagisa y Gou.  
—¡Rin-chan!—Exclamo Nagisa para acto seguido tirarse sobre Rin para darle un abrazo.  
—¿Que ocurrió?—Pregunto Rei al ver al peli-rojo sin animos. Todos los chicos se miraron entre si.  
—Una larga historia que aun no les hemos contado—Dijo el de cabellos azabache—Nunca hemos hablado de este tema ya que a Makoto, Rin y a mi nos afecta—Explicó Haru—En fin, hace unos diez años atrás hubo una chica la cual era nuestra mejor amiga, para Rin mas, ya que se conocían de mucho mas tiempo. Un día esta chica tuvo un accidente—al decir esto Rin apretó sus puños nuevamente y se mordió el labio—Por alguna razón sus padres la trasladaron a otra ciudad ese mismo día y no la volvimos a ver, luego supimos que ella se había ido a Corea del sur, eso nos afectó mucho a los tres, sobretodo a Rin. Ninguno de los tres entendimos la razón de su partida. El punto es que ella ha vuelto, pero ya no es la misma, ella no nos recuerda —Terminado el relato Rin golpeo la baranda, todos miraron al peli-rojo.  
—Onii-chan...—Dijo Gou con tristeza  
—Ire al baño, permiso—El de orbes magenta bajo rápidamente por las escaleras.  
—Pobre Rin, Izanami es muy importante para él—Dijo Makoto mirando hacia el cielo. Nagisa recordo ya haber escuchado ese nombre—A pesar de los años en que ella no estuvo con nosotros él la seguía recordando, con la esperanza de que algún día volviera y cuando eso sucede ocurre esto.

—¿Izanami Kishimoto?—Preguntó de pronto Nagisa; Makoto, Haru y Gou le miraron interrogantes.

—¿La conoces?—Preguntaron los tres al unisono.

—Algo así, es la sobrina de una de mis vecinas y se esta hospedando con ella—Los tres chicos se miraron impresionados—Parecía una chica un tanto seria y de pocas palabras.

—Pues antes no era así—Dijo Haru—Era una chica bastante alegre y muy habladora.  
—A mi hermano le gusta ella—Dijo de la nada Gou, todos la miraron con interrogación.  
—¿Es enserio Gou?—Pregunto Rei, esta asintió  
—Aun que él no lo admita, a mi hermano le gusta Izanami—Declaró la muchacha—Antes de que ella se fuera, un día le pregunte si es que ella le gustaba, se sonrojo, comenzó a balbucear y a tartamudear, aquella actitud vergonzosa me lo dijo todo—Una pequeña sonrisa surco los labios de la peli-roja—Quizás en esos momentos él tenia claro de que ella le gustaba, pero como se fue y paso mucho tiempo sus sentimientos se escondieron, y con su vuelta a la ciudad tal vez sus sentimientos volvieron a nacer—Explico la hermana pequeña de Rin.  
—Deberiamos de ayudar a Rin—Propuso sonriente Nagisa.  
—Nagisa-chan tiene razon—Dijo Rei apoyando la idea del rubio, Haru y Makoto se miraron y sonrieron mutuamente, Gou abrió levemente los ojos y con una sonrisa asintió, uniendose a la causa. Al final los chicos indagarian más sobre Izanami y sobre que le estaba ocurriendo, y lo que le ocurrio al momento de irse.

.

.

Mientras tanto Rin había idoo al baño, se mojo la cara, tenía los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, le dolían, pero aparte de ello, también le dolía algo en su pecho, sentía un vacío. El peli-rojo se miro al espejo, y coloco su mano donde estaba su corazón y apretó su polera, de pronto algunas lágrima volvieron a salir, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

—Por lo menos se que estas bien, Izanami—Dicho esto él salio del baño y bastante distraído, tanto que al salir choco con una chica haciendo que esta cayera y botara los libros que llevaba en sus manos. Él reacciono rápidamente y se agacho para ayudarla, la chica no se le veía el rostro ya que sus negros cabellos tapaban su cara.

—Lamento mucho esto, enserio lo lamento—Dijo Rin mientras recogía los libros— No estoy muy concentrado  
—No te preocupes—Dijo la chica de seria voz. Rin con sorpresa reconoció aquella voz, era la de Izanami. En eso que recogían los libros, sus manos se encontraron por unos segundos, los cuales para Rin fueron segundos infinitos, sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, el chico aparto rápidamente su mano de la de ella y le entregó los libros que había recogido.  
—Muchas gracias—Dijo izanami mirandole a los ojos, haciendo que el chico se colocara nervioso.  
—D-De nada—Balbuceo Rin con nerviosismo.  
—Eres el chico de hace un rato—Dijo repentinamente la peli-negra, Rin se sonrojo levemente—Mi compañero.  
—Así es, soy Matsuoka Rin, tengo nombre de chica, pero soy un chico—Respondió el chico sonriendo dejando ver sus tiburonescos dientes, aquellas mismas palabras le había dicho la primera vez que había conocido a la chica. Izanami le había parecido muy conocido aquel nombre pero no lo recordaba claramente.  
—Matsuoka-san— Rin le miro interrogante—¿Me podrías ayudar a llevar estos libros a la sala de profesores?—la peli-negra sonrió fugazmente, Rin no podía abstenerse a aquella petición así que aceptó, ambos chicos fueron hasta la sala de profesores donde el profesor Yusuke esperaba a la chica.  
—Oh señorita Izanami la estaba esperando—Dijo amablemente el hombre, de pronto ve a Rin—Joven Matsuoka, buenos días. Por lo que veo se están llevando bien—Dicho esto Rin se colocó nervioso —Bueno chicos pueden retirar, gracias Izanami-chan, y gracias también a ti Rin por ayudarla—Los dos chicos hicieron una pequeña reverencia y se fueron a su clase, el trayecto hasta su salón fue silencioso, pero no cualquier silencio era aquel silencio incomodo que toda la gente odia. Una vez que llegaron a la sala la profesora les abrió y ambos entraron con la mirada de todos sobre ambos. Makoto y Haru miraron con preocupación a su amigo al verlo entrar detrás de la chica ¿Habrían hablado?

.

.

Nagisa iba tarde a clases, pero un pequeño incidente en el baño lo había retrasado, realmente era vergonzoso decirle a su profesor que se había quedado encerrado en el baño por la broma de unos idiotas, y no, no era una excusa inventada por él, era cien porciento real. El rubio iba tan apurado a su clase que no se percato de la pared con la que estaba punto de chocar, y fue advertido por una muchacha que pasaba por ahí, Nagisa no la escucho y lo que venía era predecible, y en menos de dos segundos el pobre de Nagisa estaba tirado en el piso, la chica que estaba ahí se acerco rápidamente hacía él, mirandolo con preocupación.

—Por dios ¿Te has hecho daño?—Preguntó la muchacha con cara de preocupación, Nagisa tenía los ojos cerrados, por lo que cuando los abrió se encontro con unos hermosos ojos grisaseos con destellos lilas.

—Pero que bellos ojos—Susurró el chico, pero aquellas palabras fueron audibles para la chiquilla.

—¿Eh?—Dijo esta sonrojandose.

—Son bellisimos—Dicho esto Nagisa se reincorporo sentandose en el piso y mirando a la chiquilla con detención, un leve sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del rubio.

—¿Estas bien?—Preguntó la chica.

—Si, estoy bien, solo me duele un poco la cara—Contestó Nagisa, pues se había golpeado en pleno rostro.

—Es un milagro que no te haya sangrado la nariz—Comentó la muchacha quién comenzó a revisar el rostro del rubio, para serciorarse de que no tenía ningún rasguño.

—¿Q-Qué haces?—Preguntó Nagisa con nerviosismo.

—Veo si tienes algún rasguño—Respondió la chiquilla levantando el flequillo del chico encontrandose con una pequeña magulladura en plena frente—Aja, si estas herido después de todo—Entonces la chiquilla saco una bandita del bolsillo de su chaqueta—Te pondré esta bandita, siempre cargo con ellas pues...suelo tener accidentes muy seguido—La chica sonrio ampliamente cerrando levemente los ojos, acto que sonrojo a Nagisa—Bien, todo listo, tienes que te...—La chica fue interrumpida por un comentario del muchacho.

—Eres muy linda—Sonrió Nagisa mirando los ojos de la chica.

—Etto...Gracias—Dijo ella arreglando algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja.

—Mi nombre es Hazuki Nagisa—Dijo el rubio.

—Yo soy Tetsurou Chitose—Dijo la chica, luego Nagisa se coloco de pie extendiendole su mano a la chica para ayudar a que ella se levantara.

—Debo irme, voy tarde a mi clase—El chico sacudio su ropa y sonrió—Gracias por la bandita y espero que volvamos a hablar—Dicho esto el chico comenzó a correr otra vez hasta su salón.

* * *

 **Shion: Bien hasta aquí llega el capítulo nwn**

 **Sadaharu: Esperamos que les haya gustado.**

 **Shion: y si han llegado hasta aquí tengo una propuesta para los que estén realmente interesados. Estaba pensando en incluir mas ocs en la historia nwn si es que quieren participar diganlo en un review o me mandan un MP :3**

 **Sadaharu: Ahora dejaremos algunas preguntas**

 **-¿Que tal el capítulo?**

 **-¿Nagisa le gusto Chitose?**

 **-¿Habran mas tropiezos?**

 **-¿Que les parece que los amigos de Rin le quieran ayudar?**

 **Shion: Bien no hay mas preguntas ¡ahora nos despedimos!**

 **Los dos: Matta ne minna!**


End file.
